


Some Words Are Better Not Said

by awake0rdreaming



Series: 29 Different Love Stories: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Exes, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8774368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awake0rdreaming/pseuds/awake0rdreaming
Summary: Day 27 : exes meeting again after not speaking for years au





	

Malia was at one of the newer looking bars in Beacon Hills, called Moondust. She suspected the owners knew about the supernatural when she had seen the name, and it was confirmed when she saw the ‘special’ drinks menu. After so many years and so many ‘odd’ and unexplainable incidents, she was glad that they had clued in, and simply accepted it.

She had been away from home so long, she had been surprised when a sudden wave of homesickness had washed over her. Right then, she had packed her stuff, hoping to surprise her dad for Thanksgiving.

In hindsight, she should have checked to see if he would be around, but his hunting gear was gone.

Spending Thanksgiving at a bar was even sorrier than spending it alone in her apartment in Chicago. She looked around the bar, which was occupied by only four customers including herself. Two people chatting at the bar, and a guy sitting by himself in a corner with a tall beer mug.

Malia smiled. She hadn’t seen that face in over eight years and despite all that time looks wise, he hadn’t changed a bit. Then again, people said the same thing about her.

She walked over to the table and stood beside it saying, “I thought by now you would have a wife and two kids waiting for you at home,”

Stiles looked up hearing the familiar voice and an even more familiar face. “Malia.”

“Can I sit?” she asked. Stiles made a motion with his hand for her to join him, still looking surprised at her sudden appearance. He smiled as she sat down, which was a good sign; it meant there were no lingering resentments from the past that might make this awkward. Seeing him up close, he looked tired. The lines on his face were deeper than they were before.

“What brings you to town?” he asked.

“I was at this park downtown and I saw a family of four. They had two little girls that were chasing each other around their parents, and it took me back to this time my parents took my sister and I to a picnic.” Malia smiled at the memory. “It made me want to see dad and I thought it would be nice to spend Thanksgiving with family again.”

“I’m guessing it didn’t go as planned?”

Malia nodded, “Hunting trip.”

“Deer?” Stiles grinned. Malia smiled back, shrugging to imply she didn’t know.

“How ‘bout you then? What has Stiles been up to?” Malia asked, taking a sip of her rum and coke.

“I work at the Sheriff’s department now. I’m a Deputy.”

“Wow. Colour me impressed,” Malia beamed at him. “And you finally got your gun!” Malia remembered how Stiles would ask the Sheriff for one all the time.

Stiles laughed, “Yeah, yeah I did,” his smile faded quickly though. Malia sensed there was something wrong, but she didn’t press him. If Stiles wanted to tell her, he would. “Dad’s in the hospital.” He said after a while. Seeing her alarmed reaction, he added, “shot in the shoulder, but it was a close call. I wasn’t… around.”

Stiles looked down at the table, his fingers clenched in tight fists. Two seconds passed and he felt a warm hand close over his gently, and looked up at her. They didn’t say anything to each other for some long minutes. But that was the thing wasn’t it? They never needed to.

Malia began withdrawing her hand from resting over his, when his fingers grabbed at hers, holding them tightly. Realizing what he was doing, Stiles quickly let go. He didn’t have the right to seek comfort from her anymore. It had been such a natural reaction when they were together, that his body didn’t check with his brain, if it was an okay thing to do now.

“It’s fine,” Maia said softly. She had been surprised but Stiles was extremely fragile right now, and she wanted to make him feel better somehow.

“This isn’t your fault, Stiles. You’re…” she searched for words, “You’ve always been so hard on yourself, but you _couldn’t_ have known, couldn’t have predicted this would happen.” Malia looked at him intently, “You have to stop blaming yourself for everything.”

Stiles didn’t respond, so Malia reached over again, “Stiles? Did you hear me?”

He looked at her and nodded slowly. “I know,’ he said quietly. “It’s just…even with all this, I can’t protect my dad.”

“You couldn’t have known.” Malia repeated hoping it reached Stiles’ guilt filled mind this time. “And he’s okay now, right?” Stiles nodded, “That’s what counts.”

Stiles mentally shook himself wanting to be done with the subject. He straightened up, “Hey, tell me about you. What have you been up to?”

Malia understood what Stiles was doing, so she started on safer topics like her current job, what living in Chicago was like, and how adjusting in a city like environment affected her werecoyote super senses. Things eventually turned to the topic of dating.

“Do you have someone special in your life?” Stiles asked her after a particularly funny story she was telling about her going to a bar with her work friends.

“If I did, I would be here alone, would I?” Malia said dryly. “How ‘bout you?” She had noticed the absence of a ring on his finger, but she had wondered.

“No. No I see what you are doing,” Stiles shook his head at her, “We’re still talking about you. You’re in the city, you’re meeting new people. How are you not...committed?”

“I tried. Trust me, I tried.” Malia sighed. “I don’t know. It’s...I go on dates, and its good and has potential to go somewhere. But when it comes to telling them about the whole coyote part of me, I can’t seem to take that extra step. I don’t trust them, and if there’s no trust, then what is a relationship supposed to build on?”

“I can see why it would be hard,” Stiles said sympathetically. “I guess I don’t have a legitimate reason for being single. I could blame it on the town or my job, but that’s not it; at least I don’t believe it is. I guess I just stopped trying after a while.”  

“It shouldn’t be so hard, right?” she wanted to know. “Why is finding that one person that makes you happy, so hard to find?”

“I guess you have to figure out what kind of person you’re looking for first.” Stiles shrugged. “And then go from there.”

“And what are _you_ looking for in a person?” Malia asked. It was an innocent enough question. No intent behind it, but simple curiosity.

Stiles had avoided talking about himself long enough to know deflecting this question would be in bad taste, but he didn’t know how to answer it either. The moment his clear headed mind answered with, ‘you’, he knew he was in trouble.

This was neither the place nor time to admit he had thought of them quite a bit over the years. Or that he subconsciously compared all his dates to her. They said you never forget your first, but no one had mentioned that you never really get over them either.

“I…I don’t know,” he replied, knowing she would catch his lie. “But I know what you mean. Its not supposed to be so hard.”

“With us, it was so seamless. It was natural and—“ Malia started and then caught the way he was looking at her; the same one from all those years ago.

She had wanted someone to look at her the way he did for years, and never found it. Malia knew it wasn’t a by product of alcohol—they had stopped drinking a while ago—and the glasses were still half full. Stiles was no longer thinking about his dad’s state, so she knew that the emotion in his eyes, was one hundred percent for her and her only. And she was mad at herself for wanting, for needing it. 

“It was just…” she trailed off.

“…Perfect.” he finished.

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo Lovelies! Who knows why it took me a while to finally update my last prompt for this series. In every au I would hope Stiles and Malia would find each other somehow ;3 I was going to make it lighter, but writing sort of takes me places, not the other way round. It's definitely one of my favourites!! Hope you enjoy it too. All mistakes are my own :)


End file.
